Arts and Chaos
up with Lola and Lana sitiing in their class. The school bell rings. Teacher: Alright, class! Class dismissed! Lola: Finally! I thought I thought math would never end! Lana: Same! My brain feels fried... mmm... now I'm hungry. Lola: Eew! The last thing I need is the thought of you eating your own brain! Blech! Teacher: Oh! One more thing! If you're interested, we'd like you to sign up for the Royal Woods Elementar Art Competition! Lola: Ooh! I'm interested! Lana: Same! Lola: confused You... like art? Lana: Well, to a limit that is. I usually like painting using mud, worms, spit, and stuff. Lola: Ew! I think I get it now! Teacher: You must create a piece of artwork at home and present it to the school. I will be judging along with Principal Huggins and the main funder who made this art competition possible, Hugh Grand! Lola and Lana: Hugh?! Teacher: You know him? Lola: Oh yes we did! Lana: He's only the prettiest man ever! Teacher: laughs Well, he is kind of nice. Lola: Kind of nice?! He's only the most charming, handsome, and most good-looking man ever! Lana: I'd fall for him anyday! and Lana sigh Teacher: Well, you too seem interested. Why don't you sign up? Lola and Lana: Oh! Definitely! and Lana glare at each other Lola: Um. Move out of the way, Lana! I'm going to win Hugh's heart! Lana: Nuh-uh! I am! Teacher: Oh good grief... to Lola and Lana each at their own easel drawing. Lola: Alright! Gotta beat Lana! Now... what should I paint? Lana: What would beat Lola? Hmm... Lola: Oh! I know! Lana: Oh! I know! grabs Lori, Luan, Lisa, and Lynn while Lana grabs Lucy, Leni, Lily, and Luna. The twins have their respectives groups form a pyramid of different poses. Lori: Lola Lola! This is dumb! Luan: My back hurts! How do you sup-pose that is? laughs But seriously, this is hurting me badly! Lola: Shh! Stand still! I gotta get this right! Lincoln: Lana Lana? Can I go now?! Lana: No! It's only been three minutes! I need to paint you guys perfectly! Luna: Yeah! Since when did you like art anyway?! Lana: Ever since I found out that Hu- uh- Hugo funded the competition. Luna: Hugo? Who's Hugo? Lana: No one. Now hold still! Leni: I can't feel my arms. Lucy: I can't feel anything! Lincoln: Typical Lucy. Lynn: How long do I have to carry Luan and Lisa, Lola?! My arms are abotu to fall off?! Luan: What's that supposed to mean?! Lynn: You're a year older than me! Lisa: This entire shenanigan of yours is a waste of my time. Lola: Shut up! I need to get this right! Leni: Lana! Lana! I don't know how long I can hold this for much longer! I'm going to fall! does so, causing the entire pyramid of Lana's group to fall Luna: Ow! Dude! You almost broke my back! Lincoln: And my skull! Leni: I'm sorry! My arms were dying! Lucy: I still can't feel anything. Lily: Owie! Lana: groans Leni! You messed it all up! I'll have to start over! Get into positions again! Lily, Lincoln, Lucy, and Luna groan Lily: Poo poo! Lola: Ha! Now look who's going to win! Lynn: Ow! Luan! That's my face you're stepping on! Luan: That wasn't me! Lynn: Oh yeah? Then who else could it have been?! Luan: Probably Lisa. Lisa: Leave me out of your petty quarrels. Lori: Guys! Stop! Lynn: Oh? You think this is funny Lisa?! Well, why don't you come on down here and fight me then?! Lisa: Oh please. jumps at Lisa, but it causes Lola's pyramid to fall over Lori: Ow! Lynn! Lynn: Lisa was giving me crud! Lisa: I certainly was not. Luan: Get off my head! Lola: growls Back to your positions! We're starting over! Luan, Lynn, and Lisa groan Lori: Nice going, Lynn. to later where the two are nearly done with their portraits Lola: I'm almost done! Lori: Thank glob! I think my arms are literally about to break! Lola: Oh stop exaggerating! It's only been ten minutes! Lana: Okay. I just need this one last- Cliff starts surrounding Lola's group while Charles surrounds Lana's group Lola: Cliff! Get out of the picture! Lana: Charles! You're in my way! Lola and Lana: pauses Wait! That's it! Lana: Charles you sit right next to the pyramid! And you too Geo! rolls right next to Lana's group Lola: Cliff! You get on top of Luan there! Luan: Seriously?! Lola: And Walt! You can sit on Lori's shoulder. Lori: Literally? and Walt do so Lola: Now then. and Lana take off their canvases Lincoln: Lana Woah! Woah! What are you doing? Lana: Duh! Starting over! Luan: Hey! What are you- Lola: I need to start over! Now that I got the pets and all. groups glare at the pets Lori: Nice going you guys! pets glance nervously to later again where Lola and Lana are almost done with their portraits Lola: And the last drop should do the- Rita: Kids! We're home! What the? What are you-? Lola: Mom! You're here! I have an idea! Rita: What's Lola doing? Lori: She's forcing us to pose for a portrait she's doing! Rita: Oh dear. Lynn Sr.: Kids! I'm home! What the? Uh... does' anyone want to explain to me why everyone looks like their in an ice skating rink? Lana: Oh! Dad! I have the perfect idea with you! Lola and Lana: We're starting over! kids groan Lucy: Help me... Lincoln: Help us all, Lucy. to Lola and Lana almost done witht heir portraits Lynn Sr.: Lana? Are you done with the picture yet? I look ridiculous! Rita: Sweetie! My back's hurting me! Are you almost done? Lola: Hold still! I need this detail! Lana: Dad! Keep quiet! I'm almost finished. Lola and Lana: And... done! groans Lynn Sr.: Now I can get back to my life! Lincoln: You said it! Lori: I am never doing anything for you again! Luna: Same! Lola: Wait! I have something for you guys! Lana: Wait! brings out a box of chocolate bars and hands them out to her group. Lana does the same. Lincoln: What is-? Lana: It's my way of saying thanks for pulling through with this. Leni: Aww! Thank you! Lucy: To tell you the truth, if I knew I was getting this after all that suffering, I would've done it. Lynn Sr.: Well, I guess this makes everything a little better. Lori: Oh my gosh! Is this what I think it is?! Lynn: Oh! We're going to have a feast tonight! Lola: Thank you guys for all the help! I really appreciate it! Rita: Well, this is sweet. Even if my back is killing me! Lisa: At least this all wasn't for nothing. Luan: Yeah. Good to know you're at least grateful. groups walk off. The pets still glare at the twins. Lola and Lana: Oh! We got something for you too! and Lana throw a treat at their respective pets. They run off happily. Lola: So... you got the kids and parents chocolate too, ay? Way to steal from me! Lana: Oh please. You're clearly the one desperate enough to rip me off with the treats for the pets! Lola: Well, whatever. We have our canvases done! The judge will decide who wins this once and for all! to at the school where Lola and Lana are smiling happily with their respctive paintings Lola: So... where is Hugh? Lana: What's taking the art contest so long? I can't keep smiling for long. Teacher: Attention student! The art competition will begin shortly once all of the judges are here. Huggins: Where is Hugh? Lola and Lana: Yes! Where is he?! Lola: I aksed about him first! Lana: No! I did! Lola: You just want him all to yourself! Lana: Uh-duh I do! You're gonna win him with that picture? Lola: What's wrong with it? Lana: It's all flowery and gross! Lola: Mine is gross!? Your's looks like it was made out of mud or something! Lana: That's because it is! Lola: You think that's better than mine! Lana: Well, if a mud painting is better looking than yours, then it really shows how lame of an artist you are! eyes widen Lola: I will win hs heart even if I have to destroy you! Lana: Come at me then! and Lana get into a huge fight, which results in them destroying their paitnings Lola: Lana! Look what you did! Lana: Me?! Look what you did! Teacher: Enough! Both of you are disqualified! Lola and Lana: What?! What for?! Teacher: For tampering with each other's artwork, which goes against the tournament's rules! then, they hear doors opening. Teacher: Oh, Hugh, it's so good to see you! and Lana gasp as they turn their heads to see Hugh. Hugh, however, is a thin min with glasses and a red checkered shirt. Hugh: It's an honor to be here. Lola: That's Hugh? Huggins: Yes! You know him don't you? off and Lana are completely speechless. The walk out of the building blushing and holding their destroyed pieces of work. Lana: Man. I feel stupid. Lola: Me too. I can't believe we were fighting over who we thought was Hugh from before. Lana: I can't believe there's another man named Hugh at all. they stare their destroyed pieces of work. Lola: Lana. I'm sorry I wrecked your paitning and got us kicked out. Lana: I'm sorry too. I guess I didn't realize how petty I was being until I had to be slapped in the face by reality after being kicked out. Lola: Same. And it cost us the victory too. How about from now on, we don't let any silly guy get between us. OK? Lana: Okay sure. and Lana hug. Lana: What are we gonna tell the family when we say we wasted their time for nothing? Lola: Oh. Don't worry. I got that covered. the building snootily. Suddenly, she bursts out the door holding the torunament trophy, running past Lana frantically. The judges chase after her. Huggins: Get back here! Lana: That's not what I had in mind at all... THE END And that concludes TheMaximumMatt Double Feature! We hope you enjoyed the program and stick around for more! A/N: What do you think of this style of presenting fanfics? Should I try it again sometime? Trivia * The idea for presenting this "double feature" in a TV broadcast-style was inspired by how The Milantoon Channel treats their videos like a TV broadcast too. * This is my first time presenting my fanfics like this. I wanted to combine these two together because I thought they weren't long enough to be their own separate fanfics. * Winston were originally going to have a part to play in Arts and Chaos. Lola was also going to have a bigger part to play in A Toy Story, but both were cut after re-writes. * Arts and Chaos was mislabelled by me as "Art in Competition" * The title "A Toy Story" is a parody of the Disney film series, Toy Story. * My next fanfic will be Weigh Anger, so stay tuned for it. Category:Episodes